A Naruto Christmas
by MikelKW
Summary: Naruto lives with his friends, Neji's uncle want his daughter to move in with him and his friends (if only he knew who Neji's friends were). This is RATED M this is your FIRST, LAST and ONLY WARNING! Have a great day!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction woot woot! I love how it looks short but written down it looks long.**

**I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, or at least Hinata and Tobi**

After a long day working at the local Gamestop, along with have to stay for the midnight release of an ongoing popular tittle he had to stay and work until a normal day shift was over, Naruto Uzumaki was exhausted.

Putting his hand into his pocket to retrieve his house key, he felt a few sticks of gum, _Ohh, I,m gonna save those for later, didn't realize i had them hehehe,_ a receipt, and his key. Sliding the key into the doorknob and and opened the door. After hanging up his coat, scarf, and hat and kicking off his shoes did he realize popcorn strewn about the floor.

"Shikamaru!"

It wasn't until he called the mans name he heard the moaning of two people and then the screaming of a female. "Yes! Yes! Oh yeah Shika, aaahhh, AAHH, AAAHHH!", "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH" The two voices cried in unison.

Naruto put his hand on his face, _Thank God Neji and Tenten were going to the mall and wont be back for another two hours. Might as well get all this popcorn of the floor, and the couch,and the recliner, and the love seat. _He sighed. Minutes passed and he had finished picking up the popcorn and he stood and admired his handy-work and his phone went off. Hitting the accept button he pressed it to his ear.

"Sup Neji, whatchya need?"

"What?"

"Sorry, what are you calling for?"

Ah, yes, we ran into my uncle who recently moved back into town and he has to go on a long business trip, so he asked if my cousin could stay with me and, of possibly move in. Tenten accepted before I had a chance to say anything, I would-"

"What?!...I guess she could here for a bit and if everyone is comfortable with the prospect of her moving in I don't see why not."

Naruto heard Neji speak to someone away from the phone, then there was a rustling "Thank you Narutooo!" Tenten said in a sweet sing-song voice. "You're welcome Tenten," he replied, there was more rustling, "Neji, make sure she understands all of it."  
"You got it Naruto, see you later, bye."  
"Peace."

"Shika?" Shikamaru lifted his head up from the side of a blond woman's. She had shoulder length hair that was usually kept in four pony tails in the "corners" of the back of her head. "Yeah?" He questioned with a lazy look on his face. "Could you get off of me? You're crushing my boob." Shikamaru rolled of her onto his side and quickly turned the woman onto her side and and brought her back flush against his chest, his arm was under her neck and bent back and played with some of the hair on top of her head, his other hand was placed on her hip and it slowly traveled up her body and across her stomach. When his hand ceased moving up her body, his forearm was nestled between her bosom and he tightened his grip around her and nuzzled her hair taking in the sweet smell of it.

"Shikamaru! Temari!" They heard Naruto yell from downstairs. "What?!" Temari yelled causing Shikamaru to cringe from the loudness of her voice. "Get cleaned up, we're gonna have company soon!" "Who?" Shikamaru asked. They usually didn't have company unless Naruto's mother came over, but she made it a point to tell everyone in advance. "Neji's cousin! Naruto answered. Temari looked at her boyfriend turning, loosening his grasp. "Neji has a cousin?" she asked. He answered her with a look of surprise still on his face, "Don't look at me, I didn't know he had a cousin." "I don't think anyone knew he had a cousin." They heard Naruto's voice from the door.

They looked up at the door and the color drained from their faces. It's not like they hadn't had sex in the house before, they had sex lots of times, people usually walked by the door, they had places to go things to do, but they never stopped in front of the door to talk to them. Even though they weren't "doing it", it was the fact that they were both naked and wanting to have more of each other.

"Aahh!" Temari yelped, moving her arm to cover her breast catching Shikamaru's so two arms were covering her top. And she cupped her other hand and placed it between her legs. Not recovered from the amount of activity she just had, she let out a loud gasp. "Don't worry I'm not coming in." Naruto called though the door, "I came up here so I don't have to yell and bring up the towels to everyone's room. I'll leave yours by the door. After you come down stairs I'll explain what happened with Neji." "Thanks Naruto," Shikamaru replied, "We'll be down in a bit."

They heard Naruto walk away from the door and Shikamaru turned his girlfriend on her back pressing his lips against hers, The pleasure feeling igniting within their bowels. Their lips separated with a faint snapping noise. "Let's go take a shower." Shikamaru said nibbling at Temari's earlobe. "Yes," she replied, "but no funny business. And don't bring any condoms, so you're not tempted

Neji walked alongside his girlfriend their arms hooked together, Tenten had her other arm hooked on Neji's cousin's arm and was chatting away. "So Hinata, how old are you?" Hinata answered in a serious tone, "Nineteen."

"Gee, Hinata you don't have to be serious all the time." Tenten said. Hinata was taken aback by the chocolate haired girl's statement. She looked down poking the tips of her fingers together and stuttered, "I...I'm sorry Tenten i...it's j...just my f...father, he is v...very, strict."

"Huh?" Tenten looked at Neji for an explanation.

"Yes Tenten, he is very strict. Long ago our family was well known and respected and as centuries passed the family became less known but still remained in it nobility. When I live with uncle Hiashi he had strict rules on us and we had to act and talk in a certain way."

"Is this why you never mentioned you had an uncle?"

"Part of it, yes."

"Awww Muffin." Tenten wrapped her arms around her man's neck and planted her lips against his and broke away when they heard giggling. Hinata was holding her hand to her mouth trying to hide that she was giggling. Neji looked at her, "Whats so funny?"  
"Did she just call you 'Muffin'?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Hinata laughed hysterically clutching her stomach. "Oh ignore her Neji." Tenten said pressing her body against his pressing their lips together. Neji broke the kiss and Tentens disappointment was heard in a small whine. Neji dove into he neck and sucked some of the flesh into his mouth nibbling at it. Tentens eyes closed and her head leaned back as she gasped in pain and pleasure, more pleasure than pain. Just as she was really getting into it Hinata cleared her throat, still giggling he said, "Get a room, you two."

Naruto laid on on the couch while Shikamaru leaned back on the recliner with the footrest out and Temari laying somewhat on him with her head on his chest. "This is such a drag." Temari hit Shikamaru's shoulder, "Ouch!" he exclaimed as if he was really hurt. Temari rolled her eyes and looked at Naruto, "When are they getting back, its eight and we still haven't gotten out the snowman-countdown...thingy." "Do you even know what its called?" Shikamaru asked with a grin. "Shut, up!" Temari yelled slapping her boyfriends chest. Naruto laughed to himself at the couples actions."I don't know when they'll be back, it's Tenten, at the mall, along with a new person. At this time I don't expect them to come walking through the door." Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome." As if on cue the front door opened letting the heat out. A very large suitcase with a flowered pattern colored lavender, white, and red, which Neji sat on the floor and was followed by Tenten half-dragging another girl.

Naruto starred at the newcomer. Her skin was a lightly colored, She had an amazing figure, not to fat and not to skinny. Her hair was a purple-blue which reached down to the small of her back . Her bangs were cut just above the eyebrows. Her eyes he couldn't comprehend they were like Neji's except instead of a blue tint it was a lavender tint, she had a very cute nose, her lips looked enticing, and her breast looked amazing not to big, not to small. _Wait, why the hell am i thinking about her boobs?_

"Naruto!" Neji yelled. Apparently he had subconsciously got up and was looking her over. When Naruto came to, he was staring at a womans chest in a vanilla jacket, he looked up to see the woman's face beet red. He smiled nervously waiting for a punch to the face. Just as he was about to sigh from not getting hit the woman yelled and punched him in the face. Naruto fell backwards and fell over the low coffee table that could be slid under the couch that had a hole for it, and landed on the couch. _Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun._

__**I have no idea what I'm doing with the bold lettering :P Anywho I would love to know what you think, yes you i want to know if i should continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**oooooh helloooo! im thinking of stretching it with looooong memories here and there. IDK anywho, enjoy**

Tenten and Temari left the group to got boxes of Christmas decorations out of the poor excuse of an attic. Tenten screamed and Temari laughed then there was a bang of something being dropped and Temari yelling in pain, then calling for her boyfriend, "Shikamaru!" Said person rolled his eyes, "Troublesome." Temari yelled again, "Shikamaru get your ass up here or no sex tomorrow!" Shikamaru jumped out of the seat and almost tripped as he ran up the stairs. Neji and Naruto just shook their heads then heard giggling. Naruto looked up and saw the new girl giggling with a light blush brushing her cheeks._ Wow she looks so cute but she looks even cuter blushing like that. I wonder what i can do to make her blush, what the hell? I don't know anything about her let alone her name! _"So, whats your name?" Naruto asked. The girl looked at him confused, "Didn't Neji already tell you?" Neji sat down and steepled his fingers, "Don't you remember Hinata? He spaced out and was looking you over so he didn't here anything." Hinata blushed got deeper at the memory or the handsome blond so close to her chest, there was just something about him that drew her to him. Her thought process was cut off and her blush faded instantly when Neji spoke, "Naruto, why don't you show Hinata around the house?"

Naruto looked at Neji confused, "Huh, what?...Oh yeah!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and half-dragged her across the house, eventually stopping on the staircase to look at some pictures. "Who are these people?" asked Hianta looking at a picture of the group right a couple years back. "Oh, that's; Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, me, Sakura..." Naruto looked down and his voice began to fail him as he said the last name, "And Sasuke." Hinata looked at him with worry in her eyes and wondered why he was so choked up. "Naruto are you alright?" He looked away from her, "Yeah Hinata, I'm fine." Hinata was still concerd he said he was fine but he didn't look it. She decided to hide her concern. _Why am I so worried about him, I don't know anything about him and this is my first time ever seeing him. I'll admit he is handsome, wait, why am I thinking that, I wonder if he is a good kisser, GAH! Why am I thinking __that!__ Hinata? Huh, Naruto? Hinata, Naruto, Hinata, Naruto. _"Hinata?!" Naruto shook her, "Are you alright? Are you tired?" Neji was standing at the bottom of the stairs and started walking up, "Hinata, about your sleeping arrangements. We only have two places we can put you the living room...or in Naruto's room."

"What?" Naruto yelled. Hinata just blushed looking at the ground tapping her index fingers together. Neji continued, "You can sleep in the living room but once Ino and Choji get here they get the living room and you go into Naruto's room."

"S...so sooner o...or later I w...will be sleeping i...in Naruto's room?"

"Yes, so you can stay in the living room then move to Naruto's room, or start there from the beginning."

"I...I, u-uh-"

"You can sleep on the floor, or a cot, or a hammock."

"What if i wanted to sleep on a bed?" _Why did I just say that?_

"What?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, Neji looked at her with a _what?_ Expression

"What if I wanted to sleep on a bed?"

"Well. I guess if you worked up the courage to actually sleep with him, I guess you could. But if he takes advantage of you, I'll kill him before Hiashi kills Naruto, and me."

_Sleep with him? Take advantage of me? _Hinata's face almost turned purple from thinking about Naruto in that way. _Wait do I actua-. _She fainted and Naruto caught her, cradling her back. "Quickly Naruto, put her in your room. Neji said, going to grab Hinata's suitcase. Naruto looked at him confused, "Huh, why?"

Naruto looked at him even more confused, but he stuck his other arm under her knees and carried her into his room and placed her on his bed. He sat on the edge gazing at her beautiful face. _There is something about her that is familiar. I just can't place my finger on it. _"You'd better not be placing your fingers anywhere Naruto." Neji said carrying in Hinata's flowery suitcase. He hadn't realized he had been thinking aloud "Oh, Neji, I'm not putting my fingers anywhere, its just, I think I've seen her before, I just cant remember when... or where. You know what I mean?" Neji just stared at him, "No, I don't. I'll see you downstairs." Naruto looked at Hinata, "Okay Neji, I'll be down in a sec." Neji walked out of the room and closed the door, but left it open a little. Naruto thought to himself, _Who are you Hinata and why do I feel I know you?_

Naruto layed on the couch while Neji slouched in the love seat, they both stayed there until until Shikamaru and the girls came down with a few boxes, Shikamaru put down a large box and sighed with a look of relief. The girls say down the boxes they were holding and wiped their brows. "Okay! Time to find the countdown snowman!" Tenten said pumping her fist into the air and opening on of the boxes, "Ah-ha! Here it is!" Tenten pulled out a base with a snowman standing next to a tree with holes in it and a sled with a red bag was in front of it. She also pulled out a plastic bag full of ornaments for the tree. Temari took the bag and dumped the contents of the bag into the bag on the sled after Tenten set the device down. Temari picked out one of the ornaments and slid it into one of the holes on the tree, "Why didn't it do anything?" Temari asked Tenten. Tenten rolled her eyes, "Thats because its not on." She picked up the base and moved a switch to turn it on. Temari pulled out the ornament peg and slid it back in, she giggled and Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered to him-self, "Troublesome." The device made sleigh bell sounds and recited its programming, "Twenty-four more days until Christmas!" Tenten and Temari laughed at the machines voice. Shikamaru sighed to himself, "I'm going to bed." Temari looked at him with puppy eyes, "Please Shika can you stay with us for another half-hour? Its only nine fifteen." He placed his hands in his pockets, "Twenty, cause I know you are going to be playing Halo with the guys later." She smirked at him, "Deal!"

They all talked and said their goodnights and went up to their rooms. Naruto grinned stupidly at Neji. He smirked and rolled his eyes and Tenten giggled. He wrapped his arm around Tentens waist and they smiled as they watched Naruto trip on the stairs running into his room.

Neji closed the door and wrapped his arms around Tenten and pulled her and the bed as he fell, he rolled them and planted his lips against hers. She rolled them over and pulled away straddling him.-

"Ugh!" Naruto grinned agitated. "Naruto, calm down." said the voice coming through his headset. "What? Huh? Who?" Naruto asked looking around his room, he looked at the TV and saw that there were three other people in the chat party; xXPuppetLordXx, SandMasterKage, and Sandlover19. "Oh, hey guys." Naruto turned his swivel chair away from the TV on his desk and stared at the woman sleeping on his bed. "Hello Naruto.", "Hi!" Garra and Matsuri said, he didn't here a third voice, "Where's Kankuro?" Naruto asked swiveling back around. "He said he was getting lunch. Where is Temari, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Choji?" Garra said. Naruto replied spinning in his chair, "Choji said not tonight, Shino is in Egypt studying desert insects, I don't know where Kiba is-" A notification popped on the screen and blipped, _xXWolfBoyXx is online. _Naruto chuckled, Temari is with Shika since he wanted to go to bed, and Neji iiiiis... I don't know, but he should be on in a min." _SliceingWindNara is online . _Temari joined the party just as Kiba did, "'Sup guys, sorry I'm late, I lost my game and I was, doing...stuff." "Oh yeah, What were you doing? Fucking your dog?" Kankuro said. Garra sighed, "Well he's no longer AFK." Kiba shouted. "What the hell man? NO! Why do you keep saying that? Are you into that kinda stuff or something?"Kankuro replied, "No man, I was just screwing with you. What were you doing?" "You don't need to know, and before you ask, no I'm not going to tell you later. I'll tell you when I'm good and ready." "Okay okay. I...Oh shit i forgot to bring my food with me and i didn't get a drink!" They heard Kankuro get up and Matsuri spoke, "Well...that was disturbing. Alright Temari, whats your excuse?" Temari tried to explain so no one would get confused. "Shika wanted to go to bed while I played with you guys, so we gave each other some 'goodnight action'." Matsuri giggled, "So you went down on each other?"

"Yes?"

"What? What is, 'go down on'?" Garra asked, confused. There was silence until he spoke again, "Ooooohhhhh..." Naruto laughed wildly and almost fell out of his chair. Temari brought Naruto from his laughter when she spoke, "Shut up Naruto, Where is Hinata?" "Oh, she's on my bed unconscious." Kankuro returned at the wrong moment. "Say What?! You fucked a girl unconscious and she is just laying there? Wow man you must've taken my advice seriously. I never imagined you wow-" "Kankuro!" Naruto yelled and to see if you woke Hinata "All she did was faint, Okay?" "Okay, okay" Kankuro said in mock defeat. _I cant get her out of my head._

**I need too somehow make these chapters longer -sigh-**

**I did write down the NejiTen scene but i thought to omit it for now unless people really want it even though i think its horrible**


End file.
